


The Story of Adventure and Stupidity

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: Cadence is strange. So she and her BFF, Lila are in the Avatar world. Well, Lila is normalish, but they're freinds. And plus, she, like, totally lurves Zuzu-kun. Okay, not so normal. So join the weirdos stalk the Avatar, his girlfreind and a comic relief character. (Toph too, but you have to wait a whole season for her.)





	1. Maang is Not Zutara

"Hi," a girl with frizzy red hair said to her friend.

"Oh, hello, there," Lila said to her friend, Cadence.

Cadence crossed her arms. "Okay, Lily, it's okay that you ship Maang, and that Meng is one of your favorite characters. But let me get this straight. Maang is not Zutara. Meng is not Katara. Got it?" Lila sighed.

"Whatever."

"Okay, anyways," Cadence told her brunette friend. "Let's watch Avatar tonight. Don't. Even. Talk. You know I mean Avatar: The Last Airbender."

"I wasn't even gonna."

"Whatever," Cadence sighed, "At our usual time, 'kay."

"'Kay."

7777

Lila took out a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Now if you think this is her house, you're wrong. It's Cadence's.

Anyways, when she opened the door, she stepped in and said. "Yo, Cadence, I'm here."

"'Kay!" came a muffled yell from upstairs. Footsteps pounded downstairs. Eventually when Cadence came into view, she said, "¡Vamos! Let's go!"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Dora."

7777

"Okay, no, no, no, ah-ha! Avatar: The Last Airbender! Let's-a go!"

"Jeez, Caddy, you are really obsessed with stupid things. But hey, people say Avatar is stupid, so yeah." Lila said. "Put the thing in."

"Yeah what? What thing?" Cadence put the DVD in when she saw Lila's dirty look. "Okay, okay, I'm doing it! See, see, the DVD is in. Happy?"

"I'm never ha—" Cadence threw a pillow at her face.

When the episode was about to start, the screen was white, just white for a long time. "Lil. Lil. Lily. Lila!"

"What!" the brunette girl exclaimed.

"Do you think that we're going to go in the Avatar world?" Cadence asked jumpily.

"Of course not! This isn't fanficti—" they stopped talking because then that happened.

7777

"Crap," Cadence groaned, waking up, "What happened? Oh yeah."

"Like I said, we can't be in the Avatar world." Lila looked around. "Damn, why does the world hate me?" The scenery was perfectly all snow.

"Wait…" the red-head shushed. "We're behind an iceberg. Lil, run around! We might meet the Gaang!"'

Both girls ran around the massive ice structure. When they got around, they found exactly what—or more accurately, who—they were looking for: Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Hi…" Lila trailed off.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Aang."

"Uh…" Lila responded, unsure of what to say. "Well… um, I'm uh… Shakira and… uh my friend is… uh… Toph?"

Cadence walked around. "I'm Cadence, and this is Lila," she said confidently.

"What's with your hair?" Katara asked.

"Well," Cadence laughed, "I was bor—"

"She was born with red hair."

Cadence shot a baffled look at her friend. "Why'd you cut me off?"

"I don't like Lady Gaga," Lila responded, crossing her arms. "You were going to sing Lady Gaga. I don't like Lady Gaga."

"Yet you call yourself Shakira."

"So?"

"Uh… They both have blonde hair?" Cadence guessed.

"What?" Aang said suddenly.

"Yeah. Let's all introduce each other. Katara you—" Cadence clamped her mouth shut and look wide eyed at everyone.

"How do you know her name? Do you know mine?"

"Well, Sokka, it's a long and complicated process including the future, two guys and about fifty million fangirls," Cadence smiled.

Lila grinned. "The truth in that makes me laugh."

"Lil," Cadence asked, "Since I already make a mistake, can we spill?"

"Nah," Lila decided. "Just wait until they meet you-know-who, and I'll explain the concept of Zutara."

7777

"Hey, Aang?" Aang looked at Katara. "Do you know the Avatar? You're an airbender."

"Uh… Well I heard of him… But I've never met him."

"Hey! Why can't the Avatar be a girl! Sexist," Cadence mumbled.

"Well… um…. the Avatar could be a girl, but uh… I kinda assumed that…"

"Yeah, that's right! You assumed."

"Girls can't handle that massive power. Not that the Avatar exists, but still," Sokka added.

"Still what! That you're an ass?"

"Hey…"

"Shut up," Lila told everyone. "We're here. I think so."

Katara nodded.

Once they got off Appa (the ten ton flying snot monster), Katara introduced them to the village.

"Aang, the entire village. Entire village, meet Aang." The village moved back, the adults protecting the children.

"Wait," Cadence started again. "What about us? You don't find us important! Meanie!" She crossed her arms.

"And that's Cadence and Lila."

"What's wrong? Oh no, Appa sneezed on me, didn't he!"

"Nope," Cadence snickers. "They just don't like bald people. Cue the banished prince!"

"Huh?"

An old woman stepped foreword. "We haven't seen an airbender for a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my grandchildren found you."

"Extinct?" Aang repeated in disbelief.

"This is my grandmother, Kanna," Katara introduced, not hearing Aang's comment.

"Call me Gran-Gran," she countered.

Lila sighed. "Why would I call you that. I'm not even related to you, I know nothing about you. Oh wait… were you talking to Katara?"

"No, to you."

"But I barely know you! Can't I just call you Kanna?"

"Fine, but…" she stopped and looked up. Lila looked up too and saw Aang stuck in a hunk of snow.

"Boys…" Lila sighed.

The two girls walked to Aang.

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed, holding out her hand.

"Great," Sokka said from behind them, "You're an airbender, Katara's an waterbender. Together you can play games all day." He ran off.

"Hey, get back here Ponytail, I'm not done talking to you!" Cadence stormed off after him.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang gasped in astonishment.

"Well, not yet," Katara explained. Kanna came over.

"Let's go, Katara, you have chores."

"So Aang…" Lila started, but then the little kids came over demanding "magic" from Aang.

Aang put his staff on his tongue, and it froze to it. "See, now my tongue is stuck to my staff." One kid pulled it making him scream.

Lila sniggered. "Katara thinks you're smart."

Aang looked at the brunette with wide eyes. "Really? Wait, who told you?"

"Oh no one," she smiled. "Just I have supersonic hearing.

7777

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked Sokka. "Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Cadence looked over to find Aang crawling out of a hole. "Found him."

Sokka groaned. "Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." He stormed over to Aang when he saw that he was using Appa's tail as slide.

"Boys are idiots," Lila said from behind.

"Totally."

Sokka groaned again. "Stop! What's wrong with you! We don't have time for games when there's a war going on!"

Aang floated down. "War?" He wondered, bewildered, "What war?"

Sokka looked at the airbender. "You're kidding, right?"

Aang looked like he was going to sneeze then yelled, "PENGUIN!" Sokka looked at his sister.

"He's kidding, right?"

"Nooo, of course not," Cadence replied to the rhetorical question sarcastically. "There's a freaking one hundred year war, that killed all his people, oh and not to mention the freaking Fire Navy ship sitting in the freaking middle of no where, but that can never mean he's kidding!"

Lila looked at her, then told the siblings, "This is her usual. You don't want to see her crazy. Just sayin'."

7777

"By right now, Katara wants to learn waterbending from Aang," Lila stated plainly.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even know he's the Avatar. Fail."

"And soon, they'll be going penguin sledding. Soon."

Cadence laughed. "Oh yeah. 'Katara, I'm gonna find you a master.' Yeah, the master who's ego is as big as the EarthKingdom. Oooh. Lil, save that. I'm going to have to say that to Pakku if we go there."

"'Kay," Lila confirmed. "I'm happy. My time with Zuko is almost here."

The girls saw a flare in the distance, and Lila smiled. "Correct that. It's just beginning."

A/N: Why hello there my lovelies. Celery. I know there's like FIVE KABAJILION other stories like this, but hey, I have a lot of these in my brain.

Ha, ha. Lila makes me laugh so much. At first glance she's a calm little girl. At first glance when Zuko is involved: foam foam foam* LOL. Well thanks for reading another OC fic.


	2. Glad to Come, Sexy

The girls watch the two figures walk toward the village. "Heh," Cadence snorted. "Baldie's gonna get it now."

Some of the kids saw Aang and rushed toward him saying, "Yay! Aang's back!" They hugged him when they got there.

Sokka stepped forward. "I knew it! You were trying to signal the Fire Nation!" he accused.

"No, of course not!" Cadence told them sarcastically. "All wittle Aangy-poo did was make a wittle mistake and accedentawy sent out a giwant wittle fwame!"

She was ignored. "Aang didn't do anything," Katara told her brother firmly. "It was an accident."

"Yeah," Aang added. "We were on this ship and there were booby traps. And… well, we boobied right into them." Cadence snickered loudly.

"Katara," Kanna exclaimed worriedly, "you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we're all in danger."

"No," Cadence whispered to the woman. "The Fire Nation is coming to have a tea party with the village."

"Don't blame Katara!" Aang insisted, shaking his head. "It was my fault. It was my idea to go on the ship."

Sokka pointed a finger at the airbender. "Ah ha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village." The children surrounding Aang moved away slowly, sadness on their faces.

"Wait," Cadence whispered to Lila, "why are little girls moving away from Aang? Sokka thinks girls can't fight. Oh, I'll whip his sorry ass in KyoshiIsland."

"Sokka, you're making a mistake," Katara persisted firmly, clenching her fists.

"No," he countered. "I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him."

"Yeah," Cadence snickered. "Don't even bother to protect anyone else. Just you're sister."

"Aang is not our enemy," Katara told Sokka, raising her voice. "Don't you see? Aang brought something we haven't had in so many years. Fun."

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"Sure you can," Cadence explained to Sokka, "All you got to do is play the ever popular—and fun—'Stabbing Game'. Just let the children practice, then invite some firebenders over to play, an there you go, another Hunger Games. Just with toddlers."

"And the result," Lila countered icily, "sadistic five year olds."

"…Uh…" Aang ignored those comments, "Well, you should try it sometime."

Sokka groaned. "Get out."

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this!" Katara pleaded.

Cadence snickered. "Oooh. When Katara doesn't say 'Gran-Gran' it gets serious."

"That I find funny," Lila added.

"Katara," Kanna emphasized. "you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it is right if the enemy leaves."

"Fine!" Katara yelled, "Then I go too. C'mon, Aang. Let's go."

Sokka looked at his sister. "Where do you think you're going?"

Katara responded angrily. "To find a waterbender. Aang is taking me to the North Pole."

"I am? Great!" Behind them Sokka called out her name. She turned.

"Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Katara paused.

"I was going to say something snarky," Cadence told her brunette friend, "but that would really make me the worst girl ever."

Aang walked up to Katara. "Katara, I don't want to make you chose between your family and I." He walked past her to Appa.

"So…" she pondered, not believing the truth. "You're leaving the South Pole? This is… goodbye?"

Aang turned to the waterbender. "Thanks for penguin sledding with me." He smiled.

"Where will you go?" she asked, hoping she could stall his departure.

He put his hand on Appa's fur. "I guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." A look of disgust crossed his face. "Wow. I haven't cleaned my room in one hundred years. Not looking forward to that." He airbended himself up Appa, making a clear whoosh sound. "Was nice meeting everyone," he concluded, his head looking one last look at the village.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy," Sokka said, his voice lowering.

"C'mon, Appa," he told the sky bison. "You can do it. Yip yip!" Appa rose tiredly.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sokka scoffed.

Suddenly a toddler with miniscule pigtails ran away from her friend's reach toward Aang. "Aang, don't go. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Suyin," he said to the little girl.

"Nice job, Sokka, you made a little girl cry!" Lila hissed.

"Come on boy," he murmured dejectedly.

Suyin whimpered and headed back while Kanna walked to her granddaughter. "Katara, you will feel better after you—" Katara wouldn't have it.

"You happy?" she accused lividly. "There goes my only one chance of being a waterbender!" She walked off. Kanna looked down.

7777

"I wonder how Aang's doing?" Lila wondered out loud.

"Sitting in ice. What else?" Cadence replied, trying to light up the mood, but only darkened it quickly. Lila sighed.

"The only good news is that Zuko is coming really soon. Heh, maybe I'm an airbender. Then he'll think I'm the Avatar. Oh, yeah," Lila smiled at the thought.

"Maybe you are. Hey, we're from the real world, maybe you can try to mimic his moves," Cadence suggested.

Lila concentrated on her hands, trying to imitate a move Aang did when he spun the marbles on KyoshiIsland. She put her hands in the same place as Aang did in KyoshiIsland and tried to make air come out. None. After ten minutes, though, still none.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her. She squealed in surprise, turned around and airbent the person behind her.

"Sweet, I can airbend!" She cheered in triumph. "Oh, hi Kanna."

7777

When a huge rumbling echoed throughout the winter (or maybe summer, you can't tell really) air, gasps soon followed. Children scooted toward their mothers franticly. Sokka's snow tower fell which made him fall into a position of defeat. A huge Fire Nation ship emerged from the mist.

"Wow, Zuko's a jerk," Lila exclaimed softly. "I still want him."

"Knock yourself out," Cadence murmured, distracted at the ship. Her eyes flitted to a child on the snow. "Katara!" she yelled, making the waterbender rush down and picked up the child. As she put the child in a tent she gasped and commanded worriedly, "Sokka, get out of the way!" The giant ship stopped before it could hit him, and a landslide of snow formed, pushing Sokka down.

"Holy… I really hate Zuko…"

The bridge to the ground fell down like a drawbridge, almost crushing Sokka if he didn't swiftly move out of the way. Out came Zuko and his other faceless soldiers.

"That sexy jerk…" Lila muttered, almost drooling, "I want him. Sexy, sexy, mmm sexy."

As Zuko was halfway down, Sokka ran up and started to attack him with his club. Unfortunately for him, Zuko easily kicked him off the bridge. When Zuko officially took step in the snow, everyone gasped, even Cadence and Lila. He walked around and stopped at Kanna. "Where are you hiding him?" he inquired harshly. Suddenly he grabbed Kanna. "He—" Zuko started but Lila cut him off with a lousy air blast.

"Hands off the grandma, sexy!" she declared, her eyes dreamy.

Zuko looked awkwardly at the brunette then smiled. "Welcome Avatar," he greeted in a harsh tone of fake, then roughly tossed Kanna like a piece of clothing, "you're coming with me."

Lila stepped through the crowd when Cadence grabbed her shoulder. "Good luck," she whispered, even though it was obvious she didn't need it. Cadence let go.

"Glad to come, sexy," she purred then snuggled against his metal armor.

Zuko stared at Lila more then awkwardly told her, "Uh… well don't get too comfy… uh…"

"Oh, Zuzu-kun, that opinion will surely change," she cooed. "once you've been with me for a while. Mmm."

"Lil!" Cadence warned. "Watch out!" Lila shrieked and headed toward her red-haired friend as Aang came on a penguin and knocked Zuko over. Once in safety, she giggled and purred.

"Zuzu-kun, you are even more sexy when you get pwned. Mmm." Aang came to the round of people, and as he got up, the penguin waddled away.

"Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!" Aang greeted.

"Hey Aang," Sokka responded in monotone. "Thanks for coming."

"Uh… Aang?" Cadence started up, "No 'Hey Cadence'? No 'Hey Lila'?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to agree with her. Do you hate us? But don't worry, I'm always with Zuzu," she slurred blissfully.

Aang turned his head and saw Zuko get up and raise his hands, about to firebend. Aang lifted up his staff in defense as several of the soldiers surrounded him. He then used the air currents to lift up the snow and make it whoosh to the soldiers, knocking them down.

"You'd think highly trained firebenders could withstand snow," Cadence told Lila.

"Maybe snow is one of firebenders weak points. Like nets," Lila added.

Aang sent another blast of snow, this time directed to Zuko.

"But Zuko is better. He can actually face snow and live," Lila commented, louder than she intended.

"Looking for me?"

"You're the airbender?" Zuko stated in doubt. "You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Katara wondered in the same disbelief.

"No way."

"Yeahhhh," Cadence admitted. "Probably should've said that earlier."

"You knew?" Katara asked, but Lila hushed her.

With Aang, Zuko continued, "I spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager."

Lila laughed. "Yeah, Zuzu-kun, you've got it bad. Considering you have that vermin of a crush, Mai!" she snarled. "Why do you even like that ugly, monster! She's a bitch!"

"Sorry, Zuko, she gets like this."

"Azula told me!" Lila blurt out suddenly.

Zuko facepalmed, and pretended that never happened. He sent a spiral of fire at the Avatar, and Aang quickly spun his staff around, barely avoiding it. This repeated for a while until a stray blast of fire almost hit the village, high shrieks piercing the cold air. Aang finally looked at the firebender and inquired, "If I go with you, will you leave the village alone?" Zuko put down his tight stance and nodded. Soldiers came behind him and grabbed him, starting toward the ship. Katara rushed forward with a heavy breath.

"No, Aang, don't do this!" she pleaded.

Aang looked back. "Don't worry Katara," he assured. "You'll be okay." He suddenly grunted as the soldiers suddenly jerked him forward. "Take care off Appa for me until I get back!" he requested.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation," Zuko suddenly said. "I'm going home."

"Zuko, can I come?" Lila pleaded gleefully.

"No," he said before he disappeared into the darkness.

Lila was sad.

7777

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka," Katara demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey! What about us? Do you hate us?" Cadence exclaimed.

"No just…"

"Katara—" Sokka said but was interrupted by the talking waterbender.

"Why can't you realize he's on our side! He saved our tribe, we must save him! I know you don't like Aang but we—"

"Katara!" he interrupted more fiercely. She stopped talking. "Are you going to talk all day, or are you coming with me?"

Cadence sniggered. "Okay. Zuko's ship is equal to 90 million of those tiny boats. Just sayin'. Oooh, I have a good idea.. Giant sky bison!"

Before anyone could respond Kanna came in the area. "What do you think you're doing?" Lila laughed at their guilty faces. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." Kanna handed them what looked like blankets. "It's been a long time since I've had hope. But you've brought it back to life my little waterbender." They hugged. "And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Gran," Sokka responded awkwardly.

"Aang is the Avatar," Kanna explained. "You both found him for a reason. Now his destiny is intertwined with yours."

Katara looked at the boat. "Cadence is right, this boat is a tiger-shrimp. It won't ever catch up with a warship."

"Exactly!" Cadence cheered. "Now, cue the sky bison!"

When she said that, Appa came into view, then Lila murmured. "Psychic sisters…" Katara ran toward the bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don'tcha."

7777

"Go. Fly. Soar," Sokka commanded dryly.

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help," Katara pleaded.

"Katara," Cadence explained, exasperated. "it's a ten-ton flying bison."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

"Sokka, it's a ten-ton flying bison."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly. But I do!" Katara told Appa, reaching down to its head. "C'mon, don't you want to save Aang?" Appa just groaned.

"What was it that kid said?" Sokka started guessing. "Yee-Haw? Up-up? Wah-hoo? Uh… Yip yip?" Suddenly, the saddle started shaking and both girls grinned at the sibling's faces of astonish.

When Appa started flying Katara exclaimed, "You did it Sokka!"

She was ignored by her egotistic brother. "Katara! He's flying! He's flying! Katara!" He turned and saw her ha-ha-I-was-right-you-were-wrong face and tried, "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

"Caddy won't let you hear the end of that!" Lila laughed hysterically.

7777

They saw the tiny figures of the boat. "Zuzu-kun!" Lila giggled.

"Why do you even like that boy? He's crazy!" Sokka argued to the giggle. On the ship, many bursts of flame came from the scarred boy, then Aang fell.

"Aang, no!" Katara shrieked. "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

At the spot where Aang fell, a torrent of water shot up. It sped up towards Zuko's ship, and Aang was on top, his eyes and tattoos snowy white. It landed on the ship and Aang bended a whip of water to everyone.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked no one, astonished.

"Now that was waterbending," Sokka responded.

"Nooo," Cadence laughed. "It was earthbending." Aang fell to the metal floor. The bison soared to the ship.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, getting off. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Katara," he greeted tiredly. "Hey Sokka. Hey—"

"Oh," Cadence remarked. "That taught you to say 'hello'? Wooow."

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"Well," he told him narcissistically, "I couldn't let you have all the glory."

"I dropped my staff," Aang stated plainly.

"Hey Lil, distract the angsty prince, 'kay?" Cadence requested to the happy brunette.

"My pleasure," Lila grinned.

"Got it," Sokka confirmed. He ran to get it, but as he picked it up, Zuko grabbed it too. Luckily for Sokka, Lila was behind them.

"Oooh, I missed you, my sexy Zuzu-kun," she giggled. Zuko let go. He didn't fall into the arctic water, but grabbed a chain. Sokka laughed.

"From the Water Tribe!"

7777

"How did you do that?" Katara inquired with glee. "With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Pfffft," Lila huffed. "I've seen more amazing."

"Let me guess: Zuko," Sokka answered dryly.

"Wow, Sokka, you must be a mindbender. You're right!" She chirped.

To Katara, Aang answered, "I don't know. I just… did it."

Katara stared gravely at Aang. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"The same reason he doesn't tell you he likes you," Cadence murmured.

Aang didn't hear her. "I never wanted to be."

"What's with the doom and gloom guys? Ha, ha, Korra reference. You just pwned the Fire Nation. Even Lila is happy and she 'like, totes lurves Zuzu-kun!'" Cadence laughed.

"Who's Korra?"

"Oh no one in particular," Cadence replied.

Lila grinned. "Katara, I'm going to explain to you the concept of 'Zutara' now."

A/N: Yes! Finished at 10:38 PM. Well, most of the time today, my brother was playing Minecraft. Whatever.

Sigh. If you think my writing style is childish my brother is ten. I'm one year older. So yeahh…

Mmmm… boots mmm…

Oh yeah, I just realized. The nets joke comes from 'What SHOULD have Happened in AtLA' by daveshan.

Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 thoughts: The chapter title is something I will use somewhere else. Also, I saw Mai hate here. That is absolutely unacceptable *enacts Punishment and destroys the third period*


	3. She Looked Like Azula

"Well," Cadence murmured, looking at the lake in front of her, "this is going to suck."

Aang stopped adjusting Appa's reigns and looked at the red head. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she stated plainly, "Nothing at all." Cadence sighed.

Aang grinned at the worried waterbender in the saddle. "Just wait 'till you see it!" he laughed, remembering the temple. "The Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!"

Katara nodded slowly, "I know… just it's been one hundred years since you've last been there. A lot can change since then." She pursed her lips.

"That's why I'm so excited!" he smiled. Katara looked at him with another cautious face. Aang gracefully glided down Appa.

"Wake up!" he told the two sleeping teens. "Air temple time!"

The only response came from Sokka, who stifled a "no". Aang grinned mischievously. He grabbed a stick on the ground and ran it across Sokka's sleeping bag.

"Sokka!" he exclaimed in the best acting he could, "there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka started jumping up and down shouting, "GET IT OFF, GET IF OFF, GET IT OFF!" He fell, which made Katara giggle. Aang looked at Lila and started to walk to her. She smirked, which he did not notice.

Before Aang could touch her, she said, "Aang, I am not stupid. If you dare to get near me with that stick, I will tear your bones apart slowly, and enjoy it. Then I will finish you off with Miley Cyrus and Azula's magical daughter. Got it?" Aang ran away from her.

Lila got up. "Well, Aang, now that you've taken my morning and burned into the fiery depths of the Volcano of Zuko, let's go."

7777

"…" Lila stared at Sokka. "You are the only person I know who'll ever say that."

"Hey, I'm hungry!" he protested.

"Don't even bother trying to find food. Aang made it into fire," Lila laughed smugly.

"WHAT**‽**" He snapped at the airbender.

"Ha. Girls overthrew the king for bread. All you can do is complain," the brunette continued.

Cadence looked at her friend. "Why are you obsessed with France?"

Lila shrugged. "Why do I love Zuko?"

Meanwhile with Aang, the two were talking.

Aang looked at the rocky mounds ahead. "The Petola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Katara sighed. "That's great, but I want you to remember that it's been one hundred years. The Fire Nation took my mother away; they could've done the same thing with your people."

Aang shook his head. "They just haven't seen one. The airbenders could've just gotten away. And besides, the only way to the Air Temples is by sky bison. The Fire Nation doesn't have sky bison. Right Appa?"

"They," Cadence coughed, "have—" –cough— "fire jets." Katara glared at her.

7777

When they landed on temple, Aang was the first to run off. The siblings came next, walking normally, then the girls came off. "Hey, Caddy, can I talk to you?" Lila asked, grabbing the red head's arm.

"Talk away."

"Well," she started, "you know how I'm an airbender?" Cadence nodded. "Well, how am I going to tell Aang? I mean, I can't just go up to him and say 'Hi, Aang, I'm and airbender!' I don't want to be burdened by questions I can't answer."

"Don't."

"Huh?" Lila wondered at the single word.

"Don't tell him. I know it's a huge secret, but the time's not right," Cadence explained, flinching at the odd use of words, "Wait until a nice moment, that he's not paranoid. Like… I don't know… Oh yeah, maybe when Aang defeats the Father Lord—I know what I said, I'm making a joke—you should tell him. Like more good news for Avatar Aang."

"I guess," Lila responded slowly, "but… I just don't want to tell him I knew for such a long time."

"…now there's just a bunch of weeds," Aang was saying when the girls got there. "I can't believe how much things have changed."

The siblings shot a glance at each other. Sokka spoke. "So this airball game? How do you play?"

7777

"Aang seven!" he declared, putting up seven fingers. "Sokka zero!" he giggled.

Lila looked over to the moss where Sokka lay. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt…" he moaned. He got up, and started crawling to another place. He turned to the trio of girls. "Hey, come look at this."

"Fire Nation," she accused dryly.

"No, Katara," Cadence whispered, staring at the red paint, "It's Water Tribe. Hahn stole the uniforms, then died here."

Sokka pursed his lips. "We should tell him."

"Aang," she called to the amused airbender, "there's something you have to see." When he was getting close, her eyes quivered and waterbended the snow, covering the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" he beamed.

"Just this new waterbending move I learned," she chuckled nervously.

7777

Aang bowed in reverence for a wooden statue of his mentor. "You must miss him," Katara stated. Aang nodded. He started walking up stairs behind the statue. "Where are you going?"

"The Air Temple Sanctuary," he responded almost monotone, "there's someone I'm ready to meet."

They found themselves at a huge wooden door with three blue spirals on it. "But Aang," Katara started again, "No one could've survived in there for one hundred years."

"It's not impossible," he corrected. "I did."

"True."

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing," he explained.

"And whoever's in there might have assorted meats!" Sokka yelped. He ran to the door, trying to push it open.

"Sokka," Cadence told him crisply, arching an eyebrow, "this is an airbending temple. Airbenders are vegetarians."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you have a key for this thing?"

"The key Sokka," Aang explained, "is airbending." Aang took a breath and airbended two streams of air into the door, which went into these horn like things. The blue spirals eventually turned into a dull brown spiral when the air hit it. When the air hit each spiral, it made a whimsical sound. The door opened. Aang looked into the black void and walked in. "Hellooo? Is anybody hooome?" He soon disappeared into the darkness. The four followed suit.

What they found was statues. A bunch of statues. "Yay, statues," Cadence remarked dryly. They walked forward.

Suddenly, Lila stopped in front of one. The statue was female—presumably EarthKingdom—and had a dome shaped hat. She was wearing a gown with large sleeves. Lila kept staring and staring and staring at the statue. The scene around it changed, becoming a vast forest, until the statue itself became animated too.

"I am Avatar O-Huang," it stated.

Lila realized that she was no longer in the sanctuary, and in this forest. "W-where am I?"

"It doesn't matter. I am here to guide you," the Avatar continued.

"On what?" Lila questioned carefully, afraid on what may happen if she disrespected the past Avatar. "I'm not the Avatar. Aang is."

"I know, let me explain," O-Huang told the brunette. "You know of these stories—fanfiction, am I right—where people from your world, comes you ours? These stories—fanfiction—aren't really stories. They are documentations, sent to please. Though why your people are sent, is not to please. Each person, each individual person has a task in this world. You and your red haired friend, for example would have—no, you and your friend _do_ have tasks, however, they are different.

"Sometimes, they fail, so they easily get sent back to their own world. I hope you do not. When a person gets sent to our world, there is a person or group sent to guide them on their task. You might know, from the stories, that sometimes the group you are traveling with now is your guide. Though you are traveling with them now, I am your guide."

"Why though?" Lila asked O-Huang. "Why _can't_ it be the Gaang? Why can't it be Katara, Sokka and Aang? I don't mind that you're doing it, but I'm curious."

O-Huang smiled. "Your love for Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. His sister, looks much like me. The spirits thought you would have a greater connection would me, that way. And if you are wondering how the guides are chosen, I cannot tell you. At least not yet." O-Huang started to fade.

"What's happening?" the brunette wondered with panic slicked over her voice.

"Nothing horrible," O-Huang explained. "Avatar Aang is going into the AvatarState."

"One more question!" Lila yelled, even though they were just yards away. "Are you related to Azula?" Her question remained unanswered, for the past Avatar faded completely.

7777

When Lila came out of the vision—or reverie, whatever it is—Avatar O-Huang's eyes were glowing.

"Lila! Let's go!" Katara shouted from afar. Lila nodded and dashed out the sanctuary.

The trio of girls reached Aang, who was glowing and in an orb of air. "What happened?" Katara asked over the noise.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka explained.

"Oh no! It's his Avatar Spirit. He must have triggered it!" Katara exclaimed. _Avatar O-Huang_, Lila thought suddenly. "I'm gonna try and calm him down!"

"Well do it before we get blown off the side of the mountain!" Katara walked toward the enraged Avatar, trying to resist the heavy wind.

"Aang… upset… lose the people… love… my mother… Gyatso… airbenders… gone… family… Sokka, Lila and Cad… we're your… now!" Was what was made out through the noisy air. Aang slowly touched ground, his orb of air touching the ground. He reached the ground, but he was still glowing.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you," Sokka assured.

"And me and Lil will probably mess things up, but we'll help you through it," Cadence added.

"Lila and I," Lila corrected, smiling. Katara grasped the Avatar's hand, and the glow faded away. He fell into Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay," Katara assured. "It wasn't your fault."

Aang looked up at the waterbender. "You were right. Firebenders were here. And that means they got the other temples, too. I really am the last airbender."

7777

"Hey, Lila?" Cadence wondered, in the clouds, "Why were you staring at a statue?"

"She looked like Azula," she finally answered, ending the conversation.

**AN: Hello there, my little demons. O-Huang I got from , if you're wondering, and it means "beauty-august".**

**Cadence: (http)(:)(/)(/)(imm).(io)(/)(UVp2)**

**Make sure to remove parenthesis.**

**O-Huang: (http)(:)(/)(/)(imm).(io)(/)(Uvpt)**

**Again, no parenthesis.**

**Also, Cadence's hair is more frizzy than in the picture. 'Kay, bye!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 notes: Another thing I really like is meta elements. Actually, I never remembered writing this in, but I guess here's where it started! Fanfiction really taught me a lot.
> 
> Also, O-Huang! I was watching the episode and caught sight of a statue. I suppose the rest is history. If only the website I linked to wasn't dead.


	4. Hi Zuzu, did you miss me?

_"Greetings Lila," the Avatar greeted._

_ "I don't get it," Lila stated. "Why am I…? Why? Actually, I don't know what I'm asking."_

_ "Then let me explain," O-Huang told the brunette. "I know of your task, however I cannot tell you. But I will guide you. I will help you learn airbending."_

_ "I'm just curious, why not Aang?"_

_ "Don't you see?" O-Huang questioned. "You won't tell him that you can airbend, and again on the 'spirits-thought-I-would-have-bigger-connection-with-you' thing."_

_ "Okay."_

7777

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka accused.

"Well, I know it's near water."

"We've been almost there for two hours then," Lila remarked. Aang looked at Katara.

"Momo, marbles please," Aang commanded, and Momo promptly crawled into his shirt.

Lila covered her eyes with her arm. "Oh, God, Aang, never do that again." Momo got the marbles, and he planted them into the airbender's hand.

"Hey Katara, check this out airbending trick!" Aang implored. Aang spun the marbles in a ring of air, smiling.

Katara continued sewing. "That's great Aang," she stated indifferently, not looking up.

"You didn't even look," he pointed out. Katara stopped her work and looked at the airbender.

"That's great."

His face fell. "I wasn't doing it then."

"Stop bugging her, airhead," Sokka explained from the back. "Girls have to concentrate when they're sewing."

Katara stopped. "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple," Sokka explained. "Girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at fighting and hunting and things like that. It's the natural order of things."

"You better take that back you nitwit or I will murder you bring you back to life and murder you again, you, you, you—"

"Oh no, Lila, it's okay," Katara interrupted, a vein popping. "I'm finished anyways. And look at what a great job I did!" She threw them at her brother, and they promptly landed on his head.

He quickly snatched them off and examined them. "Oh, no, I was just kidding," he scrambled out franticly. "I can't wear these. Katara _please_!"

"Oh don't worry Sokka," Aang (tried) to assure. "Where we're going you won't need pants!"

"Wait, you're having sex?" Cadence asked finally.

They landed on the land of a bay. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right," Katara added. "At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

"Appa's tired already," Aang explained. "Aren't you boy?" No response. "_I said_, aren't you boy?" Appa made an unconvincing yawn.

"It's a good excuse, but you gotta work on 'co-operation', I'll call it," Cadence commented. "But I don't care, really."

"You should."

Cadence glared at Sokka. "I don't. Shut up." A giant fish emerged from the bay.

"The elephant koi!" Aang exclaimed. He started to strip down to his undergarments. "I'm gonna ride it! Katara, you gotta watch me!" He stepped into the water, immediately yelling "COLD!". He swam forward, and latched on to the fish.

"That's awesome," Cadence awed. "Oh, what a shame that I can't swim."

"Why did you sing that last part—you can't swim?" Katara wondered.

"No, I was kidding. I can perfectly swim. In fact, I made up a new swimming technique. It's called drowning," Cadence remarked sarcastically. Her eyes flitted to Aang, who was waving, if she was right. _Things are so much bigger_, she thought,_ and so much better._ Other elephant koi dashed after him, weaving up and down the water. Katara turned and saw Appa eating a tree.

"No Appa!" she commanded, running after the bison. "Don't eat that!" A shadow chased after Aang.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka exclaimed, at the same time Cadence yelled, "HOLY SHIT, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!"

Aang didn't hear them. Katara came running to the bay asking the problem. "Aang's in trouble," Sokka answered.

Along with Momo's rapid screeching, Katara screamed, "Get out of there!" With their panicked waving, Aang must have thought they were congratulating him, so he waved also. As he did, he was flicked off the fish. A colossal purple fin appeared behind the airbender. Aang ran on the water, using his airbending, to shore as the fish hightailed him.

He came to shore, safe from the fish, but Sokka was not safe from Aang. The fish went underwater. Katara, Cadence and Lila dashed to the two. "What was that?" Katara exclaimed.

"The unagi," Lila informed. Sokka stood up.

"Let's not find anything more about it. Let's go," Sokka declared. _As if, _Cadence thought, smiling. As soon as the thought became thought, five Kyoshi Warriors jumped down from the trees. They ambushed the six, and tossed them carelessly to the ground. "Or we could stay a while," Sokka added hesitantly.

"Oh, Suki, I shall get you for this, I will…" Cadence told the snow, laughing.

7777

"You five have some explaining to do," a man's voice told the blinded teens.

"And if you don't answer all our questions," a female's voice, presumably Suki, added, "We're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi."

"Show yourself, cowards!" Sokka demanded. Their blindfolds were taken off, revealing the Kyoshi Warriors. "Who are you?" Sokka demanded again in disbelief. "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"Sokka, did you forget your lessons?" Lila commented. "Girls wear dresses. Guys don't."

"You're friend's right," Suki responded. "We ambushed you. Now tell us. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait," Sokka scoffed. "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

Suki grabbed Sokka by the collar. "A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat good tonight." Katara shot up to defend her brother.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother's just an idiot sometimes."

"Katara, don't speak that way!" Lila scolded. "Sokka's always an idiot!" He glared at her.

"It's my fault," Aang piped up. "I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi." Lila turned her head to Cadence, who was staring as if she was in a trance.

"Caddy? Caaddyy?" she drawled. "Yo, Cadence!" Lila kicked her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cadence explained, smiling. "I was just mentally listening to Lady Gaga." Her head turned up front, and she yelped. "Oh, no Mary-Suees!"

Lila frowned. "That's not nice."

Cadence laughed. "So if you ever meet Mai and start catfighting, all I'm going to say is 'that's not nice'."

"But it's not! Zuzu's mine! But Sukka is supposed to happen and they'll have seventeen babies because they have sex to much!" Lila defended.

Suki narrowed her eyes wrapped in red paint. The leader—what was his name? Oja?—interrupted the girls' conversation. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? The girl's crazy. Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way."

Aang's eyes lit up. "Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" The leader scoffed.

"How could you possibly know Kyoshi? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago. She's been dead for centuries!"

"Sounds like you really love her," Cadence muttered dryly. Aang looked down in thought.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar," Aang stated matter-of-factly.

"That's impossible!" Suki interjected. "The last Avatar was an airbender and vanished one hundred years ago!"

"That's me…" Aang trailed off uncertainly.

"Hey, Aang, why don't you _airbend_?" Lila murmured under her breath. Aang nodded and airbended up, breaking the ropes. Once he landed, the warriors looked at him in awe. The rest of the island came to see what was happening.

"Now, check this out!" Aang spun marbles in a ring of air, and unlike Katara, the people cheered—and foamed.

7777

"All right, dessert for breakfast!" Aang cheered. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar." He bit into a muffin. "Mmm, Katara, you gotta try these."

"Well, maybe just a bite." She took a bite out of one, and then took three more. "Lila, are you going to have one?"

"I don't know. Sugar without anything else gives me stomach aches," she answered. "But then again…" She grabbed a chocolate roll.

Aang looked at Sokka, who was sulking in a corner. "What's your problem? Eat."

"Not hungry."

"But you're always hungry," Aang pointed out.

"He's just upset because 'a bunch of girls' kicked his butt yesterday," Katara explained, smirking.

"A bunch of girls in dresses. With fans," Cadence added. "They were dancing in their pink fwuffy dresses and Sokka got pwned. I like to think of the ways that make a bigger pwnage."

Sokka groaned. "They snuck up on me!"

"Right," Katara agreed. "And then they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He stood up muttering—"girls" and "this is tasty" was what was made out—and walked out.

"What's he so angry about?" Aang wondered. "It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Aang, don't let this Avatar thing go to your head."

7777

"Aang, I hope you enjoyed your fangirl montage, 'because it's not going to happen again," Cadence told the airbender.

"What do you me—ean, me- by the spirits!" Aang exclaimed. "Nice dress, Sokka!"

Cadence stuck out her tongue. "Na, na, na, na! Cross-dresser, cross-dresser!" She giggled.

The two got into the house, and Cadence zoomed from the opposite direction Aang was heading. After Cadence was sure that Aang was out, she went to find Katara. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Katara nodded and went out to save Aang.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed when they reached the bay. "You showed up!"

"And Cadence."

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Katara confessed. "You really had me worried."

"Back there, you acted like you didn't care," Aang pointed out.

"I'm sorry—hey, where'd Cadence go?"

7777

"Three," Lila counted.

"Two," Cadence continued.

"One." Lila dashed out from one of the wooded homes. "Zuzu-kun!" she yelped at the sight at the firebender. She latched herself onto his arm, not letting go. "Oh, Zuzu-kun!" she giggled, resisting from falling off, as he was shaking his arm trying to make her fall. "I missed you, I really missed you. Did you miss me? I missed you. Oh, I already said that! Nya, nya, nya!"

"Getheroff, getheroff!" Zuko commanded franticly. "And find the Avatar." One went and tried to pry her off (key word: tried), and the others went to find Aang. Some Kyoshi Warriors attacked the firebenders, which made Lila frown.

"Aw… bye. Sayonara, as they say in Japan!" she giggled, running towards shelter.

"I know it's hard," Katara assured, once the crew got safely on Appa, "but you did the right thing. Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed; they're gonna be okay, Aang." Suddenly, Aang jumped off Appa and plummeted towards the water. "What are you doing?" Lila grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you mean 'water you doing'?" Lila smiled. "Don't worry. He'll be okay." They watched Aang fall into the water and rise on the Unagi. They watched him use its power to spurt water to put out the fire burning in the village. They watched him nimbly jump back onto Appa.

"I know, I know," he said, climbing onto the saddle. "That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes," Katara responded, smiling. ", it was." She engulfed him in a hug, which made him gasp in glee.

"Sokka," Cadence remarked. "Why are you still wearing a dress?"

7777

_ "I'm assuming you had a good day?" O-Huang asked her student, smiling._

_ "Definitely," Lila answered. "Aang just did the most stupid and heroic thing. So far."_

_ "He seems like a good friend."_

_ Lila nodded. "He is. A very good friend, at that. But not better than Cadence, though it's really hard to judge them by now."_

_ O-Huang smirked. "I also see you had 'fun' with Prince Zuko."_

_ Lila blushed, and answered with a mellow voice, "Yeah." She blinked, and added. "I just realized that 'Meng rhymes with Aang'."_

_ O-Huang crossed her arms. "And why are you telling me this?"_

_ "Aang also rhymes with Avatar O-Huang." If there were a pillow here, O-Huang would've thrown it. That's what Lila likes about the Avatar. She knew how to get a point across, with still keeping a childish tone to her voice that made Lila smile._

**AN: Why hello there my little Joo Dee slaves. Ha ha the song is "Die Young" or at least a parody of a part of it. And I'm just reminded of a story (Water, Earth, Air, Fire and Music) that I'll publish soon. It's a deleted scene. Sayonora, as they say in Japan. I'm obsessed with saying that... LOL.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 thoughts: I don't like this cross-dresser talk. I was twelve then, didn't know any better, but this just makes me uncomfortable. ... At least I've changed though!
> 
> What I think this fic suffers from is me not changing the plot. It's just a recap. A spork, if you will.


	5. Just Answer the Question

"_Ugh, today is going to suck," Lila groaned._

_O-Huang smiled. "And why is that?"_

"_Katara made me eat so many sweets. For breakfast…" she sighed. "Well, at least the good news is, we're going to Omashu and if I know anything, I'm going to get a proper meal."_

"_Did you know I'm from Omashu?" the past Avatar asked._

_The brunette shook her head. "No, actually no."_

"_Yes." O-Huang nodded. "It was the time when Omashu was bright and new. There wasn't a king there and it was a democracy… It was hell. But that's a story for another time. Now, Lila, let's not sit around and talk—well, we're standing, but…—let's learn."_

7777

"The EarthKingdom city of Omashu!" Aang declared, gesturing to the great city. "I used to come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

"Wow," Katara marveled. "We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings that don't melt…"

"They also have no Lady Gaga," Cadence quickly added, smiling. Lila rolled her eyes. Aang turned back to them.

"Well let's go, slowpokes! The real fun is inside the city!" he said happily. He airbended himself forward to the large city. Katara held out a hand.

"Wait!" she pleaded. "It could be dangerous if they find out you're the Avatar."

"Yeah," Cadence agreed, fluffing her frizzy orange ponytail. "And my hair."

"You two need a disguise," Sokka added.

Aang looked at everyone. "So what are we going to do? Grow a moustache?"

Later, when the Aang had on some of Appa's fur as a moustache and beard, he scratched his head. "Ughhh, so itchy." To Appa, the airbender enquired, "How do you live in this stuff?"

"Great, now you look just like my grandfather," Sokka said.

"Technically," Katara elaborated, "Aang is 112 years old."

For Cadence, Katara simply gave her a translucent aquamarine cloth to put on her head. "I'm still wondering why you have this," she stated bluntly.

"I have no idea."

Back to Aang, he twirled up his staff and said in an "old man's voice", "Well, let's get skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!", and hobbled off, using his staff as a mock cane.

They started to walk along the high, narrow path to the city. As soon as Cadence stepped on the rock, she hugged the ground. Katara looked back. "What are you doing?"

"Water you doing!"

"She's afraid of heights," Lila singsonged, explaining.

"Shut up!"

So they walked—except for Cadence, who scooted along the ground—and when they were almost there, Aang said, "Just wait until we're inside the city. The people there are the friendliest in the world!"

To contradict his statement, one earthbender in front of the city said to a merchant, "Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" Then, he earthbent the cart off the pathway, which made the merchant yell out.

"MY CABBAGES!"

Everyone but Cadence looked off the edge and watched the cart tumble to the ground, making Aang whisper, "Just keep smiling." Everyone's smile widened as they walked and scooted on.

Aang approached the wall. An earthbender stood forward and earthbent a boulder to cover Aang. "State your business." Aang zoomed over to him.

"My business is my business and none of yours!" Aang said in an accusing tone using the old man's voice. "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

Dropping the rock in surprise, the earthbender said, "Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third and these are my grandkids," Aang answered, twitching halfway through, trying to think of a name. Katara walked up.

"Hi," she introduced, using a fake name, "June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you."

The earthbender pointed to Katara. "You seem like a responsible young lady. Keep your grandfather out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will." At this point, Cadence was standing up and walking, due to the fatter walkway.

The earthbender noticed Sokka walking and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait a minute… You're a strong young boy… Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

"Good idea!" Aang agreed, throwing his bag to Sokka.

The cinquet walked a little distance and saw three walls open with earthbending. Lila just stared in awe at the sight. They walked through.

7777

It was hard to resist staring at the city, even though it was just, well, a city. "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of chutes and chutes. Earthbending brings them up; gravity brings them down."

Cadence backed away from the airbender exclaiming, "Whatever you're plotting, I won't have any part of it." Then she grabbed her friend's arm and scampered away.

After the duo had run away far enough where they can't be seen, Lila straightened up and asked, "Caddy? I have something to tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else."

"Okay," the redhead agreed.

"Well… let's go somewhere less crowded." Lila maneuvered them toward an empty alley. "You know how I'm an airbender?"

"No, not like you freaking airbended—"

"—actually, it's 'airbent'—"

"—before."

"Remember when we were in the Air Temple Sanctuary? And I was staring at a statue? Well, my testimony was, '_she looked like Azula_'. I was kind of lying. Well, that statue's name is Avatar O-Huang. I don't know why but I'm supposed to learn airbending from her," Lila explained.

"Okay, so you're being trained by a dead girl. What's your point?" Cadence asked, sighing.

"Well, I first met her in the sanctuary, but I usually train in my dreams. Just before we came here, she said that she's from Omashu. So, I kinda wanted to do re—find out more about her…" she clarified.

"There's nothing better to do than get killed by that mail chute, so yeah," Cadence added.

In the distance, they heard a crash with a shout following.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Lila cursed.

"What is it?" Cadence enquired.

"I didn't think they'd get into trouble _that fast_!" Lila explicated. "If we hurry, we'd be able to catch up with them!" Lila started to run, but Cadence grabbed her wrist.

"By the sound of the crash, it's too far away. They'd be long gone before we'd be halfway there. Let's just do your research."

Lila sighed, but listened to her friend's advice. The girls left the alley, missing the quick shift of shadow. They winded throughout the streets, trying to find a place where they could find out about the deceased Avatar. Eventually they found a place with old, dusty books gleaming inside. Cadence stopped a man walking by.

"Excuse me, sir," she addressed, using her mature voice. "Can you please tell me what that is?" She pointed to the building.

"Read it yourself."

"But we can't read!" Cadence insisted.

"Then why are you going to a bookstore?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead scowled. "Just answer the fucking question."

"It's that rickety old Omashu history bookstore that Mariko owns." The man scampered away briskly, as if he was afraid that the girls would hurt him.

"Well, worth a shot," Cadence stated, and went in. Several small bells rang above the door. "Neat."

"M-may I help you girls?" A weak voice went.

"Hi, I'm Cadence and this is my friend, Lil. Lila, her name is Lila," she introduced, totally ignoring the person's question and making Lila wince.

"Cad!" she whispered. "You can't just tell them that! You heard what Katara said—"

Cadence _pfft_ed. "Lil, it's perfectly fine! This is Omashu, not EmberIsland!" To prove her point further, she took the blue cloth off her head and shook her orange curls. "See? Perfectly fine."

The woman stepped back, afraid of the new color. "E-excuse me, can I help you, I have w-work to do."

"What's your name?" Cadence asked, still ignoring her plea.

She sighed and answered, "M-mariko."

Cadence smiled. "Hi, Mariko. Well some of my friends are busy, and Lila here has to do some research."

"O-okay. Will it be quick? I have work to d-do."

"I'm sure it will."

Mariko nodded. "Okay… what's your topic?"

"Avatar O-Huang," Lila answered. Mariko blinked, but soon regained her balance.

"Follow m-me." As Mariko led them through small shelves of dusty books, Lila took the time to analyze the woman. She had hair that was lighter than hers was and pulled into a loose bun. She could tell, from behind her, that Mariko wore large wire glasses. She had a long jade green shirt and a teal vest along with an emerald long skirt.

Mariko stopped at a small selection of books. "Here." She started to leave.

"Wait, Mariko," Cadence called after the woman, making her pause. "We can't exactly _read _Chinese…"

"Then why are you here?" Mariko shot vexingly. "I have work to do, and this is consuming it."

"Oh please…" Lila started, but decided to go with another approach. "Fine, we'll get someone else to read it… How much?"

Mariko must've decided that her work was more important than debating with the girls so she just exclaimed, "Oh, just take it and leave!" Angrily, she stormed off.

The girls smiled and Cadence did a silent cheer. They ran out of the store.

Once out, Lila frowned. "Okay, we need to find the others." Luckily they heard a crash and a scream nearby.

"MY CABBAGES!"

7777

"_Fun fact about Omashu!" O-Huang said cheerfully, which was a little creepy to the novice airbender. "The cabbage guy has always been around; it's really fun to mess with him." She smiled sadistically._

"_Okaay, that's _really _creepy. Mostly because you're saying 'cabbage guy' in the most happy tone ever," Lila commented._

**AN: Guess what I just finished? Chapter five, yes! I really don't like this episode, so I changed it up! Nya! Also in "Imprisoned" (next chapter), with the extras, the bubbles say what they're dreaming. I'm like LOL. I watched it recently.**

***cut to Aang* Dreaming of Katara**

***cut to Katara* Dreaming of sleeping in past dawn**

***in prison, cut to Katara* Dreaming of better food**

**I makes me laugh. Also, there's going to be a twist in Imprisoned. But I will not say!**

**Also, I wrote (stop sayin' also. just stop) a little parody fanfic of this. It'll be out soon in the deleted scene to The air temple.**

**I have pictures!**

**No parenthesis.**

**Lila:**

**http (colon) (backslash, backslash) (backslash) 10AFT**

**Mariko is the same except the number is: 10AGC**

**Lila has straight bangs and a smaller breast.**

**Mariko is obviously older.**

**(Also, I'm changing the chapter titles)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 thoughts: You can really tell what I don't like by what I don't write. I kind of miss this unrestrained fun.


	6. Do Research

_"Do research."_

_ "I was curious."_

_ "Do research."_

_ "I was curious!"_

_ "Do research!"_

_ "Why are you so mad at me?" Lila asked, her hands on her hips._

_ Mimicking her action, O-Huang answered, "I'm not."_

_ "Yes you are."_

_ "I'm irked. I'm not 'mad'."_

_ "Liar."_

_ "That's like… doing things for a dead person."_

_ "You are dead."_

_ "Liar."_

_ "Am not."_

_ "Is too."_

_ "You're acting like a little kid."_

_ "You're a kid."_

_ "…"_

7777

Cadence poked her friend. "I'm bored."

Instead of casually responding, Lila starts yelling at the top of her lungs, "OH NO, SHE'S TURNING INTO MAI!" Cadence flinches.

"—which might just be rocks. Dig in!" Sokka was saying.

"OH MY GOSH, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Lila screamed.

"Oh my gosh, will you shut up!" Cadence said in mock panic.

Lila frowned.

"…Seriously," Katara pointed out in disbelief. "What else you got?"

Lila ignored them, well aware what was going to happen. She watched the little lemur slowly, hesitantly take a nut (that might just be a rock) and beat it upon a rock. He did it one more time, as if he was trying to crack it. One more time and a thunderous boom reverberated throughout everywhere. Everyone raised their heads in astonishment.

"What was that?" Sokka panicked.

Lila watched the lemur slowly drop the nut-that-was-a-rock on the same stone, and the same sound echoed throughout. Aang pointed to the east.

"It's coming from over there!" he and Katara started to run that way, and Lila nimbly followed.

Still panicking, Sokka called out to the trio. "Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not towards them?"

"Just get over here," Cadence commanded, following the trio.

7777

They peered over a log.

There was a person—Haru—bending a rock.

"An earthbender!" Katara awed.

"No, he's not," Cadence retorted sarcastically. "He's a firebender. What, are you blind?"

"Let's go meet him!" Aang suggested, totally ignoring the redhead's words.

Ignoring everybody, Sokka warned, "He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." It was too late for him, because Katara had taken the time to go up and introduce herself.

"Hello, my name's Katara! What's your name?" she called out. In surprise, Haru dropped the rock and fled, disclosing his path so he wouldn't be followed.

They walked forward, and Aang called, "Nice to meet you!" after him.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere!" Aang pointed out. "Maybe somewhere near a village! And I bet that village has a market!"

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara realized running towards the rock wall, and again, Lila nimbly followed.

"Hey, I worked hard for those nuts!" Sokka yelled out. Cadence snickered. "… Okay, I hated them, too." Cadence laughed louder.

"LOL, dirty joke!"

At the village, Lila watched Katara dash towards a house, because she saw Haru enter it. The waterbender immediately brightened up when she saw him. "Hey!" she exclaimed, both in curiosity and in slight surprise.

Katara entered in after him. "Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" the novice airbender heard, but didn't catch the earthbender's reaction. The others filed in.

Entering, Aang said, "No she doesn't. We saw you earthbending," like it was the most casual thing ever, but to him, it was. Haru and his mother gasped in shock. She shut the windows and door.

Hands still on the window the aged woman exclaimed, "They saw you doing _what_?"

"They're crazy, Mom!" the earthbender said in defense, "Look at how they're dressed!" Cadence pouted.

"That's racist!" she exclaimed, vexed. "Don't just judge people!" She was ignored, like most of her remarks.

The intense mood still carried on, over the redhead's words then right to Haru's mother. "You know how dangerous that is!" she scolded. "You know what would happen if _they _caught you earthbending!" The mood spread throughout the room and thickened when a harsh voice outside demanded for the door to be open.

It was the Fire Nation, as Sokka found out. "Act natural!" he said. Cadence then facepalmed, knowing how stupid the teenagers (except her and maybe Lila, maybe) would act when the door opened. The older woman opened it and a crimson-clothed solider entered.

It was a scene of sheer stupidity. _"Act natural,"_ the redhead thought, _does _not _mean pose for a picture. _For the teenage boys were looking at an apple like it was gold, Katara was in the middle of stuffing her face full of ruby cherries and Aang was leaning "oh so casually" on a barrel. Well, Cadence was right smack in the middle of a facepalm.

Lila, who was always claimed the most normal of the duo on their world, was staring at the scene in shock, or maybe fear, with eyes saying "Why the hell would they do this?"

All this sweet and cheery and gay photo session came to a halt when Aang's arm slipped into the water—no, liquid—filled barrel on to the ground. Cadence sighed, and her friend's face relaxed.

The older woman broke the no-talking rule bye exclaiming, "What do you want? I already paid you this week!"

The man in front smirked. "The tax just doubled. And we wouldn't want—" He started up a large flame in his hands. "—an accident would we?" Everyone took an instinctive step backwards. "Fire. It's sometimes so hard to control." _The sad truth, _the novice airbender thought. The woman gave a sad look.

She pulled out a chest. She emptied it out and gave it too the man. "You can keep the copper ones." The brunette stared at it. That was so little money their family made. Then they had to give it all to the Fire Nation? Every week? Then they only had copper pieces left, which everyone knew was the same thing as pennies in their world, maybe even less! Something boiled inside of her.

The sound of the clinking coins came later to her than everyone else.

The woman started to collect them.

"Nice guy," Sokka remarked after the door closed. Turning to the mother, he asked, "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

"Five years," she enunciated. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our coal mines to fuel his ships." The Fire Lord's name was said in a tone full of five years worth of hatred and pain.

"They're thugs," Haru said from behind her. "They steal from us. And everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet Haru!" his mother chastised, defending either their village or the Fire Nation. But Lila knew that the latter was ridiculous. "Don't talk like that."

Hopefully, and full of empty optimism (to everyone except the waterbender), Katara said, "But Haru's an earthbender! He can help!"

The mother stared her down, eyes full of pain and lost hope, as if they wanted Katara's hope, but didn't know how to get it. "Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for the people of this village. He must never use his abilities." Gift. Lila always thought the mother said "gift" all this time. "Abilities," as if it was evil, a curse from the spirits, from God. Maybe she was right, or maybe she was wrong. But the brunette would always remember her words as "gift".

"How can you say that? Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend! It's a part of who we are." Saying that, the waterbender felt like she had so much hope, that everything would go picture perfect. But that made Lila think: Everyone was under stress. In the show, everyone acted as if they didn't take it seriously. But when she was there, you could see, you could feel, you could hear, you could touch the stress in everyone's hearts. Now, all Lila wanted to do was to go home and watch TV with Cadence again. But acting so deep and worried now won't get her anywhere. Live in the present because everything would be picture perfect. She took a deep, long breath to shed these thoughts away.

"They could take Haru away!" his mother exclaimed. _I really missed a lot, didn't I? _Lila thought. "Like they took his father." Between the moment and her thoughts, Lila felt weaker. She really first discovered this show when Zuko was nice and dandy when it was "Sozin's comet part xyz" for six episodes. She could never imagine the Fire Nation as completely evil after watching that part first. She pictured her at home with Cadence, laughing at the Ember Island Players or Nightmares and Daydreams, her two most favorite episodes. And it didn't work.

7777

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight. But you should leave in the morning."

The Avatar thanked him. "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Lila giggled a little too loudly, a little too forcedly, at Appa being a victim of what he just mentioned, just to feel happier; the thoughts had plagued her all day.

As Haru started to leave, Katara followed him. "That crazy chick is way too obsessed in finding a boyfriend," Cadence muttered.

"I know a boyfriend she can find," Lila said in a slightly forced, slightly relaxed singsong tone. Aang blushed, which made her smile. Cadence crawled over to her.

"Okay, spill, Lover Girl." When the boys started to move towards the girls, Cadence said, "Uh, no. This is none of your fucking business."

They backed off, slightly surprised at her language. "Spill. What's wrong?"

Lila let out an airy breath. "Stress. And thinking."

"You have to stop thinking. 'Cause thinking will get you too far from your goal all the way to Yerba." Cadence frowned. "That's from 'iCarly', right?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever. Keep thinking and you'll be in a sexual relationship with Mai." They shuddered. "Now what _is _bothering you, really?"

"The Fire Nation," she confessed. "While watching it, they seem so lax about it… But while in that store… or whatever, I can literally smell the stress. And anyone of us could die right now! And while watching it, I always saw the Fire Nation less… like an enemy, more like… a rival. But now… I don't know I just want to scream all my worries out." Cadence grinned. "What are you plotting?" Lila arched an eyebrow. (Actually, she tried to raise one but ended up failing.)

"Let's scream, because screaming is good for you." Without any word from her friend, Cadence pulled Lila up and dragged her outside.

"What, I just…" Cadence nodded.

She shrugged. "Okay then, have a tearful confession to the internet." Lila sighed, and then closed her eyes.

Eyes shut she opened her eyes, and let the noise come through the depths from her soul. Loud as her shout was, she still heard the footsteps of her worried companions. She still screamed on.

After sometime, she started to diminish in volume, and then remembered to shout that she's perfectly fine to Katara and the world. Then she stopped, and her breathing seemed even louder.

She smiled. "Yes, I think that solves it."

7777

_"Is this my fault?"_

_Lila smiled a happy smile, full of mellow mirth she never knew she could discover since that afternoon. "Nopies." The smile grew._

7777

"They took him!" Katara shrieked in panic, alerting the sleepy brunette. "They took Haru away!"

"What?"

"The old man turned him into the Fire Nation! It's all my fault; I forced him into earthbending.

"Slow down, Katara. When did this happen?"

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Her voice was slower and a lot calmer, but still with the same tenseness, if not more.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Lila wanted to smack him in the head. How could a person say that? Losing someone… She took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her insides.

"We don't need to track him; the Fire Nation will take me right to Haru."

The plan was simple enough to be recited by memory. The vents located on the ground were the key. The siblings were heaving a boulder over it. One vent connected to the one with a rock over it. At the waterbender's signal, Aang would airbend through his vent to "levitate" the boulder. This would be when Fire Nation soldiers pass by. Aang would be hidden by another rock, so he would remain unnoticed. Since the girls knew that Aang would be distracted, Lila would make sure he airbends on time. Cadence would simply hide, since her orange hair would attract the curiosity of the firebenders. Simple enough to recite by memory.

When the soldiers went traveling down the road, everyone got in their places. "Earthbending style, earthbending style, earthbending style," Lila whispered, more to herself than Aang. She stopped repeating this when the siblings preformed acting probably worse than the Ember Island Players. She had to resist a giggle.

"…earthbending style!" Lila gave Aang a large nudge. Startled, the airbender blew the wind into the vents. She watched the rock levitate and for a moment worried that the soldiers that "happened" to pass by were smart enough, logical enough to realize it was a phony. But she knew what happened, that everything would—

Giggle.

—work out. Not anymore.

"Wow, if that's 'good' enough to believe then the Fire Nation is idiots." _No, Cadence, no, not good time. See Fire Nation, shut the hell up. _"That's the worst acting I've ever seen in my lifetime, and I've seen the Ember Island Players. How—" Realizing her mistake, Cadence clamped her pale hand over her mouth.

Too bad the Fire Nation is just as clever, just as smart as everyone else.

Maybe even smarter.

7777

Even though Sokka assured Aang that everything would be fine, Lila sure didn't believe it. Because after Cadence had made her remark, it made those stupid men on guard. That Katara was trouble, that Katara should be watched. Because once the future was unclear, then she was scared what would happen.

She did once read, though, that fate isn't set in stone. But that's frightening, especially when the fate you know is the best thing one can get here.

Later at nighttime, Katara still couldn't get Haru. It had somewhat startled the brunette, because of all the thinking through, she realized that anything, anything could happen. _Breathe_, she told herself to keep her head up.

"I'm not leaving," Katara said, refusing to leave the despondent earthbenders. "I'm not giving up on these people."

The four on top of the bison dismounted and crouched down on the metal prison. "What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka asked.

Katara replied, "I can't abandon these people! There has to be away to help them."

_Yes there is, _Lila thought_ because there is nothing I want to do less than be trapped there for the rest of my life—no bending, no hope, no nothing. _She bit her lip. _Ah... I'm losing my character. Okay, Lila, think of the good stuff, think of it. Yeah. Zuko. Oh yeah, he wants me oh yes he does._

The flicker of light sprung her out of her reverie (which suddenly turned happy). She ducked.

Sokka didn't want to save them, but everyone else did.

After some time, they were surrounded by wooden boxes.

"I wish there was a way to help them help themselves," Katara stated, after Aang suggested a hurricane.

Sokka added, "For that they'd need some kind of earth or some kind of rock—"

"Coal." Lila said suddenly. "The smoke coming out of that thingy. It has—"

"Yeah!" Aang interrupted. "The smoke has to come from somewhere, and it's probably burning from coal."

A little miffed that he would interrupt her, Lila added, "That's nice and all, but these people have very low spirits. What if they don't bend it? What are you going to do? Airbend it?" She sighed. "Never mind. Forget everything I said there."

She was glad she was ignored.

7777

The brunette stared at the array of faces around her. Worried faces, concerned faces, manipulated faces. "Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." The geyser of coal surprised her, even though she was well aware it was coming.

They ran back, not wanting to be crushed under the rocks' weight. When it all settled, a soot-covered Aang flew out of the vent and landed on the obsidian-colored pile, then coughed (which cleaned him up how?).

As Katara ran up to the pile, she grabbed a chunk of coal. "Here's your chance, earthbenders!" she yelled. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" The only reaction was most people stepping back cautiously.

The warden laughed behind her. "Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank hopeless faces—" At that point, Lila looked behind her and thought that the sadness was only a façade, that they were feigning it before they struck. "—their spirits were broken a _long _time ago. Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed." As he finished the monologue, Lila could see that cruel smirk.

_F you, _she thought as Haru hit him in the head with a piece of coal. The warden angrily sent twin blasts of flame at the earthbender's taunting face.

If they were going to hit him, they didn't, for Tyro had bent up a wave of coal to protect his son.

As everyone fought, Lila decided that the Fire Nation wasn't that bad. It was silly to think, if you looked at the damage they've done. But she dug deeper and decided it was all Roku's fault. Possibilities. Possibilities for expanding their home country. Who said anything of death? Maybe the former Fire Lord wasn't intending to kill anyone. Maybe Roku made the deaths happen but didn't realize it. Or maybe it's no one's fault. She hopes.

7777

As the novice airbender put her head on the rails of the boat she thought. Was what Tyro did fair? To put all those people on that coal and drop them into the unpitying ocean? Sure, they did some horrible things, but why? They were raised that way. Like if, a mother squishes spiders because she hates them, her child will follow. The Fire Nation as a whole was raised that earthbenders were weak. But that's all dead and gone now; those people were dead and Lila was certain that Aang didn't realize it.

She felt someone settle in next to her. "Water you doing?"

"Just thinking."

Cadence _tsk_ed. "Ooh, I think Mai's growing a little bit sluttier with Zuko gone."

"You bitch," she cursed.

**AN: Okay, so this is why Lila is so deep in this chapter. Well, she's first seeing what this war does to people! She got all thinky then.**

**And if you miss the lover girl Lila, don't worry, I think the pirates are next…oh. They're not. So the chances are a downpour of angst next chapter. But I don't really know.**

**And there's this old lady in there and I'm calling her Mingxia (meaning "clear halo"). Don't judge me.**

**Okay… wait. 3221 words! Longest chapter ever.**

**Hmm, I think that's the important stuff.**

**Now it's apology time.**

**Well I didn't want to write more so instead I did other things.**

**Hey, it's the internet!**

**OH YEAH PLEASE REVIEW I AM HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPPINION I'LL GET SOMEONE TO READ IT TO ME SO I'LL LISTEN HOPEFULLY JUST LET ME KNOW YOU EXIST PLEASE!**

**(edit, July 31 2013) guess what I need two more reviews or else I won't update haha. So I have four reviews in total. ok bye bye la**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 notes: So this is where I really began to lose the XD random humor and try to pin down angst. It's sloppy, and comes out of no where (my angst is still like that...), but it's something new. Though I'm not a fan of some of these hot takes. War criminals are war criminals.


	7. Your worst nightmare (also an)

I hope a lot of you have been waiting for chapter whatever if this story with a ridiculous title, but too bad! You're not going to get it! That's because my writing for this story is awful, so I'm going to rewrite it! Yay, all is well in the world. (Why the fuck am I talking like this?)

But basically I am going to take this story, wrap it up in a nice polka-dotted bow and plant it in someone's mind! Basically I'm making this failure a cliché! But I'm going to essentially take the last line of the previous chapter and make it a dream. Chances are it's with O-Huang... meaning inception, tbh.

So technically, everything that happened in this story will be CANON in another story with also Lila and Cadence. The story will also prominently be written in third person limited with Lila.

Sorry if the story will be worse, but... I have plans. Very great plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 notes: This was the first long piece I really wrote as a kid. It sucks, and it's kind of childish, but it really was an effort I'm proud of. I'm still attached to these idiots, so maybe, after I'm dead, I'll bring them back to life. :)

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: This was my magnum opus. It was supposed to last all three seasons, and involve these two knuckleheads for the ride. It was very involved. At one point, Cadence was going to (seemingly) die but actually fall into Kalos... :/
> 
> It is the epitome of random humor. If something makes no sense, that's because it's a stupid reference. lol.


End file.
